


Children's Game

by lou96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hide and Seek, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's time to play, Junior Eren, Ladies and Gentlemen: we got an Axe, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Senior Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), What happens when the school is closed...?, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou96/pseuds/lou96
Summary: Rirentober Day 23: High School AUWhile his right hand was touching each locker sensually hoping to attract the boy like a mermaid calling a sailor towards its end, his other hand dragged something heavy, cutting,deadly.Levi had always been a romantic, especially when it involved a certain pretty boy. Maybe they had sent the student to test his own limits. How could he have saved his soul from all sin? It was impossible not to admire the turquoise green eyes of the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.“Eren.” His name alone triggered in him a desire to own and monopolize his junior. “I have a gift for you.”
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146
Collections: Ererictober





	1. Run Forest Run

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my friend and wonderful fic writer [Gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbad/pseuds/notbad) for your support.

“Where are you?”

A little laugh followed the question. His voice was intended to tease, sounding amused by the situation. Only silence responded to him. His steady steps resonated against the tiles in the poorly lit corridor as the man walked slowly, taking his time. His figure seemed to blend into the shadow of the lockers.

The fact that he was not very tall allowed him to go unnoticed if one looked in his direction. His raven black hair, death-white complexion, and his habit composed of black trousers, black military boots, and a black short-sleeved sweater made one think of the Grim Reaper coming to pick up a damned soul.

“Can you see me?”

Like a caresse, his gloved fingers had delicately begun to pass over the doors of the lockers along his walk. He hadn’t been able to hold back his smile. Touching _him_ instead, without anyone here to stop him would be dangerous. He was limited during the day.

The corridor was usually filled with students running to get to their classes and low-paid teachers begging to be able to leave as soon as possible. He would have preferred to stay in this school forever if it meant being able to see him.

The noisy discussions were extinguished after the last bell announced the end of the day. There was no one but them. He bit his lower lip with a desire hardly contained thinking about his luck.

“Can you hear me?”

The floor under his feet was the only witness of his approach. The doors at each end of the corridor were locked and chained. He had added the chains preferring not to be disturbed during their little game.

Anticipation and excitement had not left him as he continued his path to his prey. While his right hand was touching each locker sensually hoping to attract the boy like a mermaid calling a sailor towards its end, his other hand dragged something heavy, cutting, _deadly_. 

A mark crossing all along the corridor will be visible on the white floor on Monday morning when everyone will be back from their weekend. A proof that all this has happened. That it wasn't just a dream.

Levi had always been a romantic, especially when it involved a certain pretty boy. Maybe they had sent the student to test his own limits. How could he have saved his soul from all sin? It was impossible not to admire the turquoise green eyes of the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

“Eren” His name alone triggered in him a desire to own and monopolize his junior. "I have a gift for you.”

He knew all his desires would be fulfilled. Levi's nights were reserved only for Eren as he imagined his lovely boy in his bed, _naked and restrained_. He could effortlessly visualize this delicious mouth twisting to try to take as far as possible his pulsating and painful erection. Eren’s tongue would first lick the head of his dick in a timid yet eager way.

The inside of his mouth would be wet and warm as he sucks him like the good boy he was. His green eyes would close under the pleasure of savoring Levi's taste and tears would flow down his cheeks from the lack of air. 

He knew Eren wouldn’t take him in one go. Levi would have to grab the silky brown hair with impatience while slightly trembling under the excitement of his sperm staining the angel at his feet.

He would not be tender, nor gentle as his hands would guide Eren’s mouth to take his erection until it hit the bottom of his throat _repeatedly._ Eren's moans would mingle with Levi's in a concert of unbridled sighs, sounds of sucking, and Levi repeating Eren 's name again and again like a prayer.

“You hiding here?” Levi had arrived in front of a closed classroom. The glass door allowed him to see inside the room, but without light, he could not know if Eren was there. He didn’t hesitate as he approached.

Hand on the doorknob, he slowly turned to open the door. _Click!_ It was locked. Levi couldn't help but groan under the tension building up in his pants.

Looks like he wasn't the only one who wanted to play tonight. Eren wasn't in this room. His instinct told him to keep looking. To search in anticipation of seeing a sign betraying his presence.

The sound of his steel blade rubbing the floor continued tirelessly as he went from door to door to check that they were indeed locked.

His breathing had remained calm and steady but his desire had only grown every time the door turned out to be locked. With the first floor being checked, Levi set out towards the stairs to look for his future meal.

Maybe he should have been more thorough and less arrogant in his victory. _Calm down._ Levi was now going back and forth in the hallway of the second floor like a mad dog. 

He searched everywhere, the classrooms, closets and even the toilets. Eren wasn't there. _No way._ He knew he was in the school. He must have been somewhere. Levi had planned everything; he knew Eren's schedule by heart.

The young man always stayed on Fridays to study late in the evening. Being the son of the principal, he was allowed to stay after the school closed. _Is he…?_

Levi, now doubting himself, quickly approached the window overlooking the school parking lot. A blue Toyota Corolla was still parked in front of the school indicating the presence of a person in the building. It wasn’t Levi’s. He didn't take his car today knowing he wouldn't need it tonight since once he gets his hands on Eren, all his possessions will be his.

“My love?” He had to find him. Levi couldn't pass up this chance to finally claim Eren as his. “I miss you.” His voice was trying to sound worried and gentle. 

Now holding his axe with his two hands, Levi began to feel panic rising in his chest. _I'll find you._ He was no longer thinking as he stood in front of a classroom at the far end of the second floor.

With a strong and rapid movement, Levi shot down his blade on the doorknob. The sound of metal crashing together followed by an object falling to the ground made his heart rate skip a beat. 

Slowly, he opened the door and stepped in the room like a predator looking for his prey. He checked under the desks, the teacher’s office, and in the supply room. _Not here._

Butterflies filled his stomach as the thrill of hunting regained him. Levi was smiling again. In fact, he couldn’t be more excited now. Eren was better at hiding than he would have imagined. _Let the game begin._

The sound of his blows and the doors opening under the brutality of his blade brought him back to the moment it had all begun. Levi should have known Eren knew the school better than he did. He had the advantage of the field but who did not like challenges?

His hands burned under the pressure of holding the axe firmly but he couldn't stop now. Not until he would have it in front of him, _under him_ , moaning and begging to finish him off. He wasn't tired on the opposite, he could have continued all night if it involved reaping his prize.

His brain was simply focused on Eren. He had noticed the student for a long time before getting acquainted. Levi was a senior while Eren was two years younger. From the very first time he had seen his smiling face and his eyes shine innocently, Levi had lost all control.

“I know you are here.”

The young man was talking to someone while leaning back against a locker as Levi was heading towards his next classroom.

Levi suddenly stopped walking as he had heard a laugh as pure as water and as beautiful as a sunrise.

An inexplicable chill passed through him. It wasn't a laugh like the others, it was innocent and strangely captivating to hear. Turning around, the gray had met the green. Levi couldn't help but contemplate in these eyes his imminent end. He knew from that moment. _Mine._

Without noticing it, Levi had started following Eren. He had learned his name when one of his friends called him in the hallway. No one noticed that a shadow seemed to follow Eren step by step.

He was never alone. He observed him as he ran on the school track during his breaks, or when he ate his lunch without knowing that he would rather prefer eating what Levi had between his thighs for him. But everything flipped when he followed Eren into the locker room that day.

It was lunch time when everyone had gone to eat and usually Eren would be in the company of his friends but for some unknown reason he had pretended to have to go to the library.

Levi hadn't hesitated following Eren's slender, tanned figure from afar as he snuck like a cat through the horde of students. Instead of going to the second floor where said library should be, he had gone quickly towards the back of the school, where the gymnasium was. 

_Where are you going, little bird?_

Upon seeing Eren enter the locker room, Levi had waited a few seconds before following him inside. He didn't have to look for him long before hearing a faint moaning from the back of the changing rooms, where the showers were. _Ah-ah._

Levi bite his lower lip understanding the situation. He had approached without waiting while his brain seemed to record every sound, every sigh of voluptuousness he could perceive.

Hidden behind the wall between the communal showers and the rest of the changing rooms, Levi listened. His head pressed hard against the cold cement behind him, he savoured the plaintive and incoherent sounds Eren produced as he masturbated in the shower.

Levi's hands went to grasp his belt buckle to release impatiently his erection arising with precum. The cold air on his penis only aggravated the situation as Eren's breathing seemed to increase under his near deliverance.

He didn't touch himself. _Patience_.He had to see how Eren was doing it first. He wanted to know the shape of his body curving under the pleasure, the size of his hard dick, the rhythm of his hands on his erection and the face he was making when touching himself.

Levi glanced toward the direction of the sounds that were making Eren. There, in front of him leaning against the wall of one of the showers was his new obsession.

In his mouth Eren was holding the end of his sweater, exposing a flat stomach, tanned and cut deliciously by running track. Preventing himself from being too noisy. His pants were open and his dick was out to be brutally masturbated with needs. _Eren doesn't wear boxers._

His eyes were closed by his growing pleasure, his chocolate locks of hair were glued to his forehead from his sweat and his hips were unleashed to reach his orgasm. _Gorgeous._

Levi's hands had imitated Eren's frenzied rhythm as his precum spread along its entire length, allowing him to create delightful frictions on his dick. He wasn't going to last long.

Eren was already close, his muffled moans became louder and louder as Levi continued to watch him moving faster to chase his release. _Come for me babe._ Maybe he had uttered his words aloud because like a spell cast, Eren divinely ejaculated on the floor as he spoke.

He was still leaning against the wall, touching himself while he stared at his darling quietly putting back his cock in his pants with no _underwear._ Eren’s sperm was spread over his hand as he carefully approached his beautiful face.

Levi saw him hesitating like he didn't know what to do before sensually liking his fingers to clean them thoroughly. Levi no longer understood what was happening.

Eren's tongue was coming out and savoring the taste of his own cum as if it was ice cream. It was Levi's final string. 

He came with force in his fist while holding as much as possible his moans of pleasure. Eren was the only coherent thought in his head. Levi had made a discovery. Eren wasn't the kind and innocent little student that everyone wanted to believe, but a _shameless_ pervert. He was simply perfect for Levi. 

His fascination for Eren only grew more after that. He had continued to gather information about him by listening to the conversations of his friends. 

“You cannot escape from me.”

The sound of an object hitting a locker made Levi stop in his advanced through the classes on the second floor. _Downstairs._

A wolf smile appeared on his lips as he spared the front door and headed for the stairs. He took his time to descend, delighting in keeping his victim waiting while he knew he was stuck with no chance of fleeing.

Levi could feel the aeration sneaking through his clothes as the stairs seemed to breathe heavily under his deadly approach.

“Babe?” He affectionately grabbed his axe with both hands as he approached the lockers in anticipation.

There on the floor was an eraser, which was the source of the noise heard a little earlier. Levi picked up the object, intrigued as to what Eren had in mind by doing this. A shiver of envy then passed through him. His hand shook the eraser impatiently. His desire to find and possess Eren now forced him to calm down.

Levi delicately reopened his hand to re-read the message written on the eraser left for him.

_Come and get me._

If before he was captivated by the young man, now he could not imagine leaving without him. Levi slowly looked up to try to find out where the object might have been thrown. Around him were other lockers, the empty hallway, three closed classrooms, and the stairs leading up.

“Do you remember our first meeting?” Levi struck the first door on his right. His voice now softened by the memory coming back to his mind.

“Your father asked me to help you with your homework.” Eren didn't know at the time who Levi was. 

Levi already knew that Eren needed help for the school through listening to his friends talking. His teachers were mentioning his mediocre results when they thought they were alone. He had approached the school principal himself explaining that he was looking for a tutor job after classes.

The same day, he was offered to tutor four nights a week to help Eren with his homeworks. Levi had to masturbate furiously behind the school to calm himself after he received the news.

_“Levi, right?”_ Eren had spoken even before Levi could introduce himself. Eren's smile was dazzling as he stretched out his hand.

It was their first study session together and Levi knew he had never officially met him before today. But he didn’t make a big deal of it as he continued staring at Eren.

He couldn't help but shake the offered hand a little longer than necessary. _“I hope we get along well.”_ His beautiful prey had continued to look at him, laughing happily at the situation. 

There had always been some tension between the two students. They used to meet after school. They were always alone, sitting somewhere in the back of the library and their faces lit by the red lamp on their table.

Eren would sit on the corner, leaving Levi no choice but to sit directly at the end of the table to have a view on the notebooks and also without being too far from Eren's warm body.

He spoke at first only if necessary, without seeking to learn more about him. Eren didn't really seem to need help with his homeworks. He rarely asked questions and had indicated that if Levi wanted to, he could do his own business in the meantime. But Levi had difficulty concentrating.

Every time Levi's eyes turned to read his novel, he could hear the sound of a chair dragged on the floor, a pencil hitting the table, an adorable sigh of fatigue, and sometimes he could feel the touch of a knee on his. 

Like a child, Levi couldn't turn his eyes away from the treat next to him. All his attention was on Eren only. When he could no longer take it, Levi stood up and went behind Eren's chair.

Having the advantage of height here, he surrounded his captive with his arms by putting them on either side of Eren's body. The back of the chair was the only barrier separating them as Levi's head leaned over Eren's shoulder pretending to look at the homework on the table.

_“Need help?”_ Levi had a hoarse voice as he closed his arms around Eren's body.

Anyone hearing his voice would have thought he was simply tired. Probably eager to finish their study session. But a curious eye who would have watched Levi right now would have known the real reason.

As he continued to breathe the bewitching smell of Eren, fresh roots and lemons, Levi quietly moved his hips towards the chair. The brush of the material on his bulging erection hidden by his jeans made him tighten his arms with envy.

He imagined taking the young man here on the table, the notebooks falling to the ground under the power of Levi’s hip thrusts. Both of them getting lost in a whirlwind of sex and pleasure.

The tick of the clock hung on the wall of the last class indicated a little past 9 pm. His axe was resting beside him as Levi sat on top of the teacher’s office. He had meticulously orchestrated his plan.

Eren's parents had left for the weekend so no one would notice his absence. The only thing he hadn't considered was that this game would be longer than he anticipated. That Eren would manage to make him search madly to catch his head while Levi was supposed to surprise him. 

He had to think. Eren wouldn't have been far, and if he'd moved, Levi would have heard him. He wasn't in the library, nor in any room on the second floor, nor in the gymnasium.

The cafeteria was an open area and there was nowhere to hide, which left him with few options. Levi had a sudden illumination. _His locker._

Eren was tall, but he could easily have snuggled his entire body into it. He knew where Eren's locker was without even having to look. Levi jumped out of the desk on which he had sat, his mind inflamed at the thought of finding his favorite junior gorgeously waiting for him like a good boy.

His hands regained the familiar weight of the axe, he left the class. The doorknob was surrounded by pieces of wood on the floor as Levi passed next to it without worrying about closing the door behind him.

“You nervous babe?”

Levi could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he approached the only place left. His eyes could only picture that blue locker. _104_

He should have known that the game would be a hunt until the end. Maybe Eren had seen Levi walk past his locker as his fingers were brushing his hide. Maybe his prey had held back from calling his name as Levi was so close without actually being with him.

His steps had stopped in front of his last hurdle, he took his time to observe the locker. The silence couldn't be more deadly as he reached out to try to perceive the slightest any kind of noise. Nothing seemed to indicate the presence of Eren.

As he lifted his axe high in the air, Levi couldn't help but have one last moment of truth before the final hit.

“I wanted to kiss you that time.” Levi didn't need to specify what he was talking about, he knew Eren understood exactly what day he was referring to.

While the nights were reserved for their moments of study, alone and without ever crossing the limit of the touched, the day was another world. Levi knew Eren would act normally when he saw him. His pretty little thing wasn't going to start looking for him everywhere or just sit with him in the cafeteria. Like a secret, the two students saw each other, followed each other's gaze but they never went any further. But what happens when it is _not_ enough?

Sometimes the desire is too strong to fight it. Eren had been the one sprinkling gasoline on their fire. Early in the morning before classes began, Eren's emerald green eyes had met Levi's temperate gray ones. 

Their lockers were at opposite ends on the same hallway. The world seemed to be in suspense as they both looked in each other's direction. Levi's shoulder was leaning against his locker as he observed the object of his torments without saying anything.

When he had seen Eren turn around, Levi was again filled by this dark and twisted desire to suck, bite, lick, push to the ground and take that ass that belonged already to him from day one.

_What do you want, little bird?_ Levi's head had leaned to the side to keep looking at Eren as a few strands of his hair darkened his eyes.

He couldn’t hold his devilish smile when he saw his sweet boy close his own locker without breaking eye contact and slowly heading towards him.

As Eren continued to approach, Levi took his time to detail the young man. His chocolate hair moving to the rhythm of his steps, his delicious junior uniform consisting of a green cotton sweater, a brown jacket, black pants molded perfectly to his legs, a black tie, and finally Eren's beautiful face.

Maybe the other had noticed the way Levi had looked at him from top to bottom since when Eren stood before him, he had an pleased smile on his lips.

_“Good Morning, Levi.”_ Eren had also leaned on the locker, placing himself directly in front of him.

Levi liked to hear his name coming out of his mouth. His babe had said it slowly, with a hint of sensuality as he lowered his gaze to meet Levi's.

The tension that there was in the evening at the library never seemed to have left them when they were together. Neither moved when the bell announcing the beginning of classes rang in the hallway. The sounds of conversations and running around them quietly gave way to the silence of a morning without anyone to worry about their exchange.

Like a fire spreading, Eren's hands were quickly placed on either side of Levi’s head. The loud sound of the lockers being hit indicates that he was imprisoned in a cage which made Levi smile even more. Maybe Eren thought he had an advantage due to his height but it only excited more Levi.

_“Am I too close?”_ Eren's taunting voice had whispered these words as he continued to look at him.

Levi felt his body reacted to their proximity. Still unresponsive, his hand came forward to gently grab the black tie in front of him.

One of Eren's legs stood between him as tempting sweet lips advanced in Levi’s direction. He felt without seeing Eren’s knee rising up on the inside of his thigh until it finally reached the beginning of his erection. The hands of the younger man had been joined by his elbows while the distance between the students slowly diminished. 

Their faces were only a few miserable centimeters away when Levi took control of the situation. He put his hands on Eren's chest to abruptly push him against the locker next to his. The back of his delicious junior struck violently against the metal as Levi was now surrounding him with his body.

One of his hands was resting on the locker while his other was behind Eren’s neck, strongly gripping a hand full of those chocolate brown curls to tilt his head. Eren's eyes revealed the same impatience as Levi's.

_“We like to play, it seems.”_ Levi couldn’t remember a time when he didn't want to make a mess of Eren. His little bird never stopped to surprise him and again, he could only appreciate his recklessness.

_“Only when the game is worth the candle.”_ The leg of Eren had come sneakily around Levi's hips to glue their bodies together.

A sigh of happiness difficult to suppress had escaped Levi's lips when he felt his erection encountering the other’s. His hands placed themselves on Eren's ass to deepen the contact as another leg joined the one on Levi's back.

The desire to slide his hands under these black pants was hard to resist. His breathing was irregular while Eren's back was supported only by the locker behind him. Levi brought his nose to feel the appetizing neck in front of him. His mouth followed this golden and delicate skin as he did nothing more than touch without ever kissing Eren directly.

_“Who said I played by the rules, love?”_ Levi had whispered in Eren's ear his words knowing perfectly well that his hips had moved forward at the same time as his question.

_“I like a certain type of game.”_ He had a naughty smile thinking of all he wanted to do with Eren.

The rubbing of their pants only became more rampant as feeble moans followed Eren's response. _“Maybe I'll surprise you.”_ His green eyes were half closed as he bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly. _“I don't need rules to win.”_

A little laugh escaped Levi's mouth as he heard Eren’s answer. He gently placed his forehead on Eren's. He had stopped his hip trusts to simply lean on Eren’s body while tightening his grip on his boy's firm, muscular ass.

_“Friday night.”_ Levi could feel anticipation running through his veins as he imagined what would happen. _"B_ _ring what you want and we'll see who will be the winner.”_

He slowly released Eren as his legs untied from around his hips. They remained closed as only a few inches were separating their bodies.

They didn't care at all that they missed the beginning of their classes. The boys still couldn’t move, their gazes searching for the deeper meaning of this rendez-vous. Levi was the first to leave for his class but he stopped in his march as he thought of a last warning. Eren hadn't yet moved from the locker, still staring at him.

_"Oh and Eren?”_ He turned slightly to gaze one last time at the inviting body of his prey. _“Weapons are allowed in my game.”_

The padlock opened brutally under the blow of his blade. The blood was beating in his ears as he threw his axe a little further down the hall. The shattering sound of steel falling to the ground couldn’t distract him in his triumph. His hand eagerly advanced to Eren's locker.

Levi had to calm his excitement before he could open the last thing separating his desire to become a reality. When he felt the metal under his fingers, he opened without further ado. 

_Game over little bird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never imagined when I started writing it that it would turn into a High School AU and that I will love so much writing it.
> 
> I have already written the second chapter, I will post it next week approx. Any ideas where Eren is hiding?
> 
> You may noticed if you have read my other fics that I'm a big flirt when it comes to them - I don't know how to not make them flirt with each other.


	2. Under My Skin

_Game over little bird._

Levi's breath stuck in his throat. His eyes looked at every detail in front of him while his fists closed under the spark of emotion. He had to do something. Anything to try to figure out what was going on. Slowly he took off his black gloves to free his hands. He hesitated to come and touch what was only one arm away from him. The green fabric was soft to the touch, and the tie was delicately placed on the sweater.

The brown jacket and the black pants weren't there but Levi didn't care about it at the moment. His body approached himself for the fatal string of his torment. He couldn't hold his hands from coming for the only important element in Levi's mind. _Found it._

Slowly he lifted a piece of paper hidden in Eren's little pocket on his sweater. 

The hallway was then filled by an intense, jovial laughter that had never been heard by anyone before this day. Levi couldn't stop laughing at this turn of events. The object of his hilarity was a simple phrase on a piece of paper. _Who's hunting who now?_

As he continued to smile widely at the situation, he looked again at the locker in front of him. It was _empty._ Only Eren's uniform was there, carefully placed on a hanger in the locker. The smell of Eren was intoxicating as he brought the sweater to his nose. His eyes weren't looking at anything in particular, he had to think.

Now it was no longer a simple game. He couldn’t lose. Levi had to put himself in Eren's shoes and try to imagine where he would hide. It must be a place no one would think to look at twice. Preferably a dark corner where he could observe the slightest movement of his opponent and where it would be easy to escape if needed. A small space wouldn’t be advantageous to move, nor to discreetly change as Eren had done. The eraser he had thrown indicated that he was close enough to the lockers to be able to go back and hide without making a noise.

“I must admit, babe.” His voice was dangerously low as he slowly removed his belt buckle. “I'm impressed.”

His pants descended slightly on his hips but his attention was focused only on the leather in his hands. Eren had to know that when Levi gets his hands on him, he won't be able to resist him. With one hand, he put his belt with its loop specifically made to tie wrists together in his jean’s pocket, and with his other, he went to release a few strands of hair barring his steel gray eyes darkened by his thirst for golden skin. His gaze turned to the place where he had sent his weapon a little earlier.

The corridor was dark as he advanced towards his blade only illuminated by the red light of the exit sign written near the stairs. Levi's footsteps led him to his axe, his mind attempting to make a list of the last places to look for. He must have walked by without even noticing him.

He didn't lie when he said he was impressed. Eren must have thought about it for a long time. Imagining that Levi would certainly go for the obvious places first. Levi didn't know what time it was but it was way past what his patience could endure.

On the same morning, the two students had met. Not in a secluded and intimate area but in front of the school doors where everyone could see them. Levi didn't want to succumb, couldn't touch Eren without risking to spoil his pleasure. He knew that the same evening, he would have him all for himself. He had arrived a little earlier before class so he could corner Eren. Hidden behind the school, not far from the stands, his axe was already shining and ready to be used. Soon.

Levi was leaning against the brick wall, his mind already imagining in a few hours his mouth trailing bitten marks on Eren's divine neck while his fingers would be sucked by a tight hole. A dark chocolate hair appeared in the parking lot a few minutes before the first bell. Several students had already left for their classes but Levi knew there were still some possible witnesses around them.

_“Eren”_ This time Levi had taken the lead. He didn't want to give Eren any chance of distracting their conversation.

Eren was still at the foot of the stone steps when he raised his head at the call of his name. The same electric current passed through them as they stared into each other's madness. Both knew they couldn't go back after tonight. Levi's gaze was that of a hungry man as he took in Eren’s physique, seemingly enjoying every curve and skin put on display. The young man slowly climbed the stairs, his eyes fixed on those in front of him.

_“Tonight, the library as usual?”_ His voice was normal, appearing to be anything but a simple question. But Eren could understand the real meaning behind his tone. They never studied on Friday nights together. Eren usually went alone not knowing that Levi was sometimes also there to watch him study.

_“I really need your help tonight.”_ Eren had stopped in front of Levi, his black backpack dragging on his shoulder.

His smile was charming and shining by its purity. It was this smile that initially intrigued Levi. He had wanted from the beginning to see this face lose his mask of kindness to let the real Eren out of his cage. Their last interaction had only confirmed what he thought; Eren liked to play, deceive and plot without anyone understanding that they had been manipulated. _“_

_I'll start ahead.”_ Eren's taunting tone had not escaped Levi while his mind could already picture where he would hide first. _“Try to find me.”_

Without adding anything more, Eren set out to the sound of the bell. Levi, too easily tempted by Eren’s last words, took his wrist by his hand to halt him from leaving. He brought his sinful temptation close, too close to normally say anything to someone but Levi couldn’t hold back his desire to be near the other. His breath was on Eren's ear as he whispered his last wish.

_“_ _You better run fast.”_

Levi knelt to grab the handle of his axe, he was still troubled by his few options left. His head was tilted to the ground as the red light lit him in the dark of an already well advanced night. The wood was smooth and seemed to welcome Levi's hand with gratitude as he grabbed it without getting up. He closed his eyes for a moment to chase away all thought, to find this peace of mind that would normally not leave him.

He was so _eager_ to find Eren. He was at its limit, and his hands had started to shake from not being able to touch him. Their chemistry was as disturbing as it was intoxicating. His breathing slowed as his shoulders relaxed, tension progressively left his body. Levi knew that he would never find anyone so intriguing and who could make him lose his mind. Silence enveloped him, the beating of his heart had stabilized in his chest.

A soft sigh coming from the AC could be heard but Levi paid no mind to it. 

A small draft of air gently struck his cheek. He was always on his knee when Levi suddenly opened his eyes before him. Another sigh could be distinguished, his gaze rose slowly in front of him to retrace the floor before ending up on the stairs. He was only a few steps away, but he could easily see every step illuminated by the automatic light of the exit door. He felt his dick react before he could understand the information. _No._ His mind had to play tricks on him because he saw something sparkling under the stairs.

It was something so small yet so hard not to notice. The red light was hitting the bottom of the stairs, giving the impression of the Devil’s entry. While the pitch black of the night had claimed over the entire school and not a soul could be heard except his own heartbeat, Levi understood that this night would be unforgettable.

As he now frantically glanced through what was until now invisible to him, he met the dazzling stare of an _evil genius_.

Levi had stopped moving, maybe even breathing while his hand tightened its grip on his blade. How come he didn’t see it until now? The face of Eren was hidden between two stairs. Levi recognized his mischievous eyes as two hands were now grabbing the stair to get a closer look at his frozen figure. A sneaky smile grows in front of his bewilderment.

The young man slowly got up from his lying position to leave the comfort of his hide. Levi would never have thought of looking under the stairs. It was such an open place, so easy to access, so _dangerous_ to be spotted from the start that Levi would never have considered hiding there. Eren stepped out of his secret cache with the agility of a cat, making no noise as he walked. 

Levi was now able to see the young man in all his glory. He was wearing black socks, _smart ass._ Levi could only grin at Eren's ingenuity. It explained why he didn’t hear Eren moving around while he was upstairs. His brown jacket was open on his delicious _bare_ torso and his black trousers were falling down his hips bone and shaping his legs that seemed to never end. Levi looked hungrily at the skin exposed only for him. His dick was already half erected, commanding to be taken care by the young man.

A sensual voice as soft as silk filled the hallway. It was the last sign confirming that Levi was finally going to eat his dessert. 

“Took you long enough.”

He slowly got up on his legs, never losing eye contact with Eren. The two men were now facing each other, illuminated by the red aura of an exit that was not necessary. Levi took a step in the direction of its end. There was only a few meters between them but he knew Eren's heart was beating as fast as his. His sweet junior had shown no sign of wanting to escape despite the threat of the steel blade in Levi's hand.

“Sorry, babe.” Levi was vibrant with excitement.

He took another step, always towards the other that wasn’t moving from the stairs. As he slowly narrowed the distance, Levi was able to see Eren's appetizing body better. From his beautiful chest partially covered by his brown jacket, to slowly the descent of his tan stomach, to his thin hips that he hoped to have soon in his hands.

“I'll make up for the wait.” Levi smiled, already knowing how this would end. 

“How do you plan on doing so?” Eren was only an arm away but Levi was still not satisfied.

He advanced his free hand towards Eren's neck. His lover's skin was cold and soft as Levi slowly approached Eren's head towards his own. _Fuck._ He had missed this exquisite smell so much. As he rubbed his nose on the delicate skin of the young man, a exhilarating fire made him lose his last string. His axe didn’t leave his other hand as Levi brought their two bodies together.

His arm had come down to place itself on Eren's torso. He gently pushed the young man until he was bent over the stairwell. A needy moan escaped Eren as he feverishly grabbed Levi's sweater ends. The cold of his hands met Levi's burning stomach, searching to impregnate his skin. A temperature battle had begun.

Perfection. Levi's lips had finally found themselves on his desirable neck. He opened his mouth to welcome the sweet taste of Eren with his tongue. He felt his lovely student panting against him, appearing to be unable to hold back the suspense of this torture. As if he was only waiting for the green light, Levi's white teeth bit Eren's neck _hard._

The response was instantaneous. Eren's legs quickly circled his waist as his hands found their place in Levi's raven black hair. _Finally._ His arm impatiently encircled Eren's body to firm up their contact. As a flight of kisses swept through his skin, Levi pushed his pulsing erection upward in an attempt to meet Eren's ass covered by his black pants. His gorgeous boy's moans increased with every hip thrust Levi was sending him.

“Lockers.” Eren had hardly uttered his words aloud due to the desire that seemed to have taken him by storm. “Where it all started.”

Levi laughed lightly as he heard these words. “You knew I was there?” This time, it was the other who laughed at his question.

Eren's grip tightened on the other man as Levi looked in the direction of the dark corridor leading to the gym. He didn’t even think about putting Eren on the floor. Levi slowly began to walk as he carried his captive. His hand that was at first on Eren's back started to descend over his spine.

Like a snake, his hand passed slowly through the back of his dark trousers. He knew that Eren didn’t wear underwear so he wasn’t surprised to directly fall on a soft and firm ass. His hand grabbed roughly one of the asscheeks with envy as he groaned to signify his appreciation of his finding.

“Levi.” This was Eren's last word before doing what should have been done from day one.

Their lips smashed against each other with a desire hard to contain. Levi had stopped on his way to the door, Eren was devouring him with his teeth and his tongue. How could he have held back the first time from kissing Eren, Levi will never know. His taste was _exquisite_ , rich, burning on his tongue like a boiling iron. His grip on Eren’s ass couldn’t get any tighter.

Levi's tongue relentlessly explored his new acquisition, he could already imagine his dick filling that mouth with his cum. His finger was dangerously close to Eren's promising hole. Levi only brushed it in the attempt to tease but they knew it wouldn't be long before their speed changed drastically.

The need for air was what momentarily separated them from their heated make out. Eren's bright green eyes locked into Levi's stormy gray eyes as the moon outside greeted them with its bluish rays of the night. 

“I was the one agreeing to you being my tutor.” Levi could recognize the playful tone as Eren brought their lips closer again “I know you've been watching me for a while.”

Levi brutally grabbed his steel blade in his hand. He had traveled the last meters to reach the gates of the gymnasium. He didn’t detach his gaze from Eren's. Their lips were touching as Eren continued to mesmerize Levi.

“Did you like what you saw at that time?” The grip in Levi's hair tightened as Eren divinely glued his hips to the other’s stomach. He didn't need to look to know that Eren was just as hard as he was. He could feel it. “Wanna know who I was thinking about?”

Eren's teeth had gently taken Levi's lower lip. His tongue sensually licked the tip of flesh stuck by his teeth. Levi didn’t know when he had raised his axe high in the air but he could feel his shoulder trembling, either by the effort to hold it still or by his need to tackle Eren to a wall to finish their little play.

“I too have dark secrets.” Eren seemed unable to restrain himself as he gasped deliciously to speak out. “And needs to be fulfilled.”

Neither reacted when the sound of the string fell on the floor and resonated in the empty hallway. Levi had stormed on the young man’s full and soft lips when his blade had crushed violently on the last resistance between his needs and those of Eren. With his feet, Levi pushed the door to lead them to the locker room, _where it all started_.

As they finally reached the promising room, Eren unwrapped his legs from Levi's waist. The young man slowly descended his hands, from Levi’s dark hair to press on the strong shoulders of his senior. His gaze was that of a man hungry wanting to cut short on his fast.

“I waited long enough.” Levi’s back violently hit the stone wall behind him as he felt soft hair tingling his stomach. Eren had lifted his shirt to expose his pale skin, he knew where to start to make Levi moan.

Levi could only thank the large windows allowing the light of the moon to enter the gym, the view of Eren kneeling before him was divine. 

Eren's nose touched Levi's firmed stomach as his tongue greedily retraced his abs. Levi's hand found the head of his sweet boy, he eagerly grabbed the brown hair sign that he wanted more, _demanded_ more. His low signs mingled with Eren's erratic breathing.

His mouth opened to moan his junior’s name when he felt Eren's mouth closing on the front of his pants. The heat on his skin only made his erection leakage more precum. Eren's teeth found his trouser button and zipper. He took his _sweet_ time to release the first barrier between them.

Levi's head hit the wall roughly when he felt the young man put an open mouth kiss on his clothed erection. His eyes had closed so that he could savor every sensation offered by this divine mouth. He could feel Eren's hands coming down his boxer to finally expose his hard and wet dick for him. His hand was still gripping Eren's silky hair as he could only pray that his torment would be rewarded. His heart leapt into his chest when a teasing tongue came to taste the head.

Levi's breaths were heavy, he tried to control his body but he couldn’t hold back his moans any more. Eren had taken into his mouth the head of his long dick, the noise of suction was following his every move.

“Eren... _Eren...”_

Levi no longer made sense, he was endlessly saying the boy’s name with despair. Eren had joined his tongue to his mouth to swirl it around while gently moaning. He pushed more into his mouth without ever fully satisfying Levi. Eren’s large hands came to grab Levi’s ass under his underwear to sinfully bring his senior’s hips towards him.

“Ahhn-ah, babe!”

His erection was gradually disappearing into this wet, warm, inviting mouth. Fuck. Levi felt Eren breathe heavily before completely relaxing his throat to welcome more of his dick. The sound of the axe falling on the floor didn’t slow Eren down as two hands were eagerly grabbing his chocolate hair.

Levi wasn't a patient person, but shit who would have been?

The grip of his hands was firm as Eren took more in his mouth. His erection was almost entirely swallowed until Eren stopped moving. This was the signal Levi was waiting for as he hungrily pushed his last miserable inches to hit deliciously the back of Eren’s throat. Wave of pleasure ran through his spine as he heard Eren moaning on him, creating small vibrations along his entire length. He slowly pulled back a few inches to roughly enter it again in this gorgeous mouth.

“That’s it, love.” The pace was a slow teasing, it was meant to be torturing yet it was exactly what they needed to make the pleasure last longer. "You are so good to me."

Levi followed every slip of his dick entering this sweet hole. His hands were guiding Eren’s head over his erection to push and hit insatiably Eren’s throat with force. The young man had started sucking with more enthusiasm as Levi gave back more control over the pace. The whirlwind of sighing, moaning, sucking mingled in the gym as the two men seemed lost in the heat of the moment.

The urge to cum was painful. His pulsating, hot erection was endlessly lost in the moisture of the mouth, Levi grabbed the chocolate hair to slow the delicious pace. He was so close, his abrupt action made Levi pant as he tried to stay still in Eren's burning mouth.

Levi knew this wouldn’t satisfy him. He needed _more_. The whole school needed to be filled with sweet moans and begging cries as he would stretch Eren's gorgeous ass with his hard dick. Levi wanted to mark the young man in the depths of his being so that Eren would know who he belonged to.

“Levi?”

The confusion was evident in Eren's voice as Levi gently pulled out his still hard dick, wet from saliva. He didn’t bother to explain why he had stopped as he pulled up the pretty thing kneeling in front of him. Levi could taste himself in Eren’s mouth when he took feverishly the redden lips. His erection was painfully pressed between their bodies but Levi wasn’t worried about that. His kiss was impatient, wanting all the attention of Eren as his hands were already lost on the front of his junior’s pants to open them.

Eren, not praying away from their kiss, slowly led them into the locker room. _Click._ The sound of the lock was the sound of their desire, this craving need that devoured them a bit more every second. Levi turned on the lights impatiently. There was no turning back possible as Levi's strong hands had already regained possession of the sinful ass of his junior. The black pants on his lean hips were open, the hard-on of Eren was already leaking.

Avidely, Levi brought their hips together, reveling in the contact of their erections rubbing against each other. Eren moaned voluptly into their kiss.

“Showers _”_ It was addictive to hear Eren beg for him. Levi wanted to hear more sounds from his little prey, to be louder as the night goes. “Please, Levi.”

“My baby wanna take a shower?”

His teasing tone was amused as he slowly retreated from Eren, his steps heading towards the back of the locker room where the showers were. His eyes were lost on the figure in front of him as he savored the panting mess that Eren was. His open pants, his long and appetizing dick, his messy hair giving him an angelic aura, his bright eyes shining in the dark, and his soft lips reddened and swollen by their kisses.

Yes, Eren was the most beautiful thing Levi had ever seen.

Levi took off from his jean pocket a tube of lube. As it fell in his hand, he saw Eren biting his lower lips at the promising view of it. He already predicted the sex was on the table even before he had proposed the game to Eren. Levi knew he wouldn’t graduate without taking this gorgeous boy’s hole and mark him as his. Eren still didn’t move as he watched Levi open the water to reach a warm temperature. His hand holding the lube was placed under the shower head to receive the last sacrament. 

“Undress for me.” The sound of the water was the only sound we could hear as the steam slowly but surely began to fill the space between the two men.

Levi had started taking off his sweater as he spoke. He tossed it a little further away on the floor. His gaze turned back to the place where Eren was standing. He saw the boy slowly walking in his direction. Eren’s hands sensually touched his neck as he smiled delicately, taking all the time in the world to slide his brown jacket to the floor. His bare shoulders, his finely lean torso and the fall of his hips were impossible not to look at.

Like a mermaid song, Eren was mesmerizing him. The young man sensually moved his hips to the sound of a song that only he could hear. Eren's black pants gradually fell on his slender legs as he was just a few steps from the shower. He sent his pants behind him without regard for it. Levi had looked at his delicate approach, his hair had fallen on his eyes already darkened by his sinful thoughts.

Eren stood in front of him, naked, gorgeous and ready to be taken all night long.

His hand wet by the warm water slowly comes to rest on Eren's cheek. Their eyes hold more than simple sex. It was more than just a game, it was the silent promise of a life playing together. “Kiss me.” Levi wanted Eren to come by himself, to take the final step between them and seal the night. He needed to know that they both wanted this.

Not even a heartbeat passed before Eren came to stick all of his soul over the other’s body. His hands pushed Levi's pants down to finally have nothing separating them. The feeling of their flesh meeting only excited them even more. The kiss Levi gave him was hungry and tender as he brought them under the flowing water of the shower.

“Please.” Eren trembled slightly against Levi as he now desperately clung to his black hair, lost in his screaming desire. “Don’t hold back.”

Levi laid his hands first on Eren's finely muscled arms, to gently descend on his blanks, and finally reach his lower back. He took back Eren's pleading lips. With both hands, he comes to separate his cheeks to tease this glory hole with his middle finger. He knew it was going to be uncomfortable at first but Eren didn't seem to mind as he moaned in Levi's mouth his happiness. The water mixed with a generous amount of lube on his fingers wasn’t enough to take him without hurting him.

Levi’s finger only went in slowly to retrieve again. This delicious action was more than enough to make them both shaking with anticipation of what was yet to come. The rough penetrations into his hole made Eren's hips gasp after each new wave of pleasure. Eren loses his mind from this promising but torturing pace.

“More!” He moaned loudly, now feverishly moving to meet Levi's finger. “Not enough, Le-Levi!”

Encouraged by Eren's begs, Levi pushed his finger past the ring to be quickly followed by a second. “You are simply beautiful.” He began to move, looking for this sweet bundle of nerves that would send Eren back to heaven. He wound up in his tight hole, his desire to satisfy Eren bigger than his own desire to pleasure himself.

“Ahh-Levi ... Levi! Again! Yes, there!”

His fingers continued to knock and hit their new find as Eren's moans increased in volume with each push. Levi didn't wait any longer. He removed his fingers, ignoring the little plaintive sound that Eren made at the loss of sensation. Levi put a generous amount of lube on his hard dick, creating welcoming frictions all over his length. He leaned slightly over Eren's body to finally grab the back of his sweet boy’s thighs. He eagerly lifted Eren to push him against the wall of the shower.

They roughly make out as he starts to tease Eren's entrance with the head of his dick. But Levi was done with foreplay.

He made the younger man slide toward his hard, wet erection. With a strong thrust, Levi's dick penetrated Eren's hot and welcoming hole. Only half had entered but the feeling of being sucked by those walls of flesh and tightening around him was almost too much.

“Simply gorgeous, babe."Levi spoke in Eren's ear, whispering praises to him as he pulled out his long erection to push yet again inside. “You are _so_ tight.” They both moaned loudly as his dick had gone all in to reach the sky of the unforgettable. 

“Fu-Fuck! Levi, don't st-!” Eren cried out his pleasure to finally be filled by him, to finally be whole and connected with his man.

Their breaths were frantic, mixing with their loud breaths and the sound of water watering their rampant bodies.

“ _Eren...Eren!”_

Levi couldn’t stop trying to go further in with every powerful thrust. The body of Eren was kept in a cage between the wall and Levi’s hot body without any possibility of escape. His babe wouldn’t forget who gave him this pleasure as he increased the pace of his hips. But this was not enough. Levi knew that tomorrow, the day after, and the weeks following this night wouldn’t be enough. He was already addicted to this body, to all the sweet and needy cries Eren was making at each thrust.

“You feel amazing.” Eren's begs became louder as Levi found again this heavenly ball that turned the young man into a lovely mess. “Just for you.”

The warm feeling of being sucked in as he kept pushing again and again into this tight ass was sinfully perfect. The sex was brutal, overwhelming and unstoppable but they both needed this.

“Come on, love.” Eren’s whines were getting louder and louder in the shower. Levi hoped their screams could be heard from outside the locker room. “Move those pretty hips!”

His head was heavy by all the sensations he felt on his dick. Eren’s ass seemed to welcome him at each new thrust. Levi bit hungrily Eren’s neck under the delicious tightness on his length. His thrusts were faster and harder as he chased his deliverance with despair. He was about to cum.

“Babe, ar-are you close?” He wanted to hear his voice break under the pleasure. His hand firmly gripped Eren's dripping erection to brutally masturbate him. The groans turned into begs and the begs into sweet cries. They both were near their ends.

“A-anh! Le-!" Levi tried to hit his lover’s overstimulated prostate while maintaining his speed on Eren’s bulging erection. "I’m com-! Levi!”

Eren's last moans were loud and beautifully whining Levi’s name. Their cries of joy resonated in the locker room as Levi kept giving powerful hip thrusts under the sudden and almost painful tightness on his hard dick. The time seemed to come to a halt as he gave his final blow. Levi came _hard_.

His cock was buried deeply into Eren as his cum tainted his hole with possessiveness. It was the last seal promising Eren over Levi and Levi over Eren.

Their breathings were erratic from what just happened. Eren’s head reposed against the wall behind him, his eyes closing to savour this blessing moment. His cum on their stomach was being washed away by the cold water that was now pouring on them. Levi, still holding Eren, slowly took out his dick from Eren’s ass. He felt joy as he heard Eren adorably moaning at the loss of sensation between them.

Levi closed the shower above their heads as he saw little goosebumps covering his lover. Eren’s legs went down to stand on his own, his hands grabbing his shoulders for support. Levi approached his hand on Eren’s forehead to tenderly brush his wet hair away.

The action opened the captivating green eyes of Eren to meet Levi's warm and smothered ones.

“Be mine.” 

The words had been whispered as Levi had delicately approached Eren’s lips. It felt right to finally say it as there was nothing more to add. They were naked, wet, and still immersed into each other's gaze when Eren gently smiled at him. He was an angel. Levi felt his heart fluttered at the view. He didn’t need to hear his reply; he already knew the answer. They couldn’t stay away from each other.

Levi was fucked from the beginning. There was an unknown yet warm feeling in his chest everytime he looked at this beautiful young man. It was too soon to say it but Levi knew it wouldn’t be long before the words would be out in the world. Eren’s hands came down to cup Levi's face.

As their lips met in a sweet yet hungry kiss and their bodies embraced the other’s heat, Eren said the only words that needed to be said.

“Shall we play another game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a good day/night, and that you enjoyed this second chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and for taking the time to read my fics, it means the world to me <3 
> 
> The last sentence of Levi "Be mine." is probably my favorite from the entire story, so I hope you appreciated it!


End file.
